Max the Echidna's Origins
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Max the Echidna is the name of the former member of the Dark Legion who befriended Green the Hedgehog and helped him many times over. But what is the origins of this echidna and why did he leave the Dark Legion? Find out in this tale of duty, courage, morals, betrayal and loyalty. And find out Max's past with Gae-Na, Julie-Su, Lien-Da and Kragok.
1. Chapter 1

Max the Echidna's origins

Prologue

Long ago on the planet Mobius, the echidnas were the greatest of all Mobian races. In time they sent a few colonies across the world in order to spread their knowledge and settle in other regions of their massive world, one such colony settled in a country known today as Downunda. The colony prospered in science and peace, however a giant white comet threatened to destroy their city of Echidnaopolis. Using science and the power of twelve Green Chaos Emeralds that rained down from the skies from parts unknown, and help from the fire ant colony. The entire land mass of Echidnaopolis, was rescued but that wouldn't prevent the inhabitances of the island from having troubles in years to come. Over a century later two scientists of Echidnaopolis, named Dimitri and Edmund, came up with an idea to use a device called a Chaos Syphon. So they could drain the energy of the Green Chaos Emeralds slowly, and return their floating home slowly and carefully back down to the ground below.

The two brothers petitioned the High Council for the right to go through with their plan, but due to treachery of a selfish echidna named Menthor. The Chief Magistrate denied Dimitri and Edmund's request, enraged at the treachery and for being denied his brilliant plan, Dimitri took matters into his own hands, he in secret reclaimed his Chaos Syphon device and used its power to drain eleven of the Green Chaos Emeralds energy in one full blast. Edmund and the Chief Magistrate, witnessed this and were awestruck at seeing one Chaos Emerald was all it took to keep the island afloat in the skies. They attempted to stop Dimitri but were futile in their attempts to stop him, and witnessed his transformation into the third incarnation of Enerjak! A powerful chaos demi-god of power limited only to that of the avatar he inhabited the body of, as Enerjak, Dimitri saw a swift takeover of Echidnaopolis and punished those who had denied him his plans in the past. However with help from the fire ants Edmund attacked Dimitri, and caused his grand fortress to collapse upon him. Dimitri seemingly died... Coming to the belief that technology was the cause of their troubles, the Chief Magistrate ordered all major technology to be removed from Echidnaopolis.

At first it seemed like everything was going alright for the echidnas of Echidnaopolis, Edmund oversaw the cleanup of technology over the years and did his best to be a good father to his son Steppenwolf, the Chief Magistrate also knew that the last Chaos Emerald needed to be protected. So Edmund under oath became the first protector of the Chaos Emerald and this group was called the Brotherhood, however as clean ups of technology were going on. One optimistic echidna who happened to be the son of Dimitri, thought of keeping technology from everyone else in secret. This echidna viewed as a hero by those who felt the same way, was called Menniker, Menniker received telekinetic messages from his father Dimitri, who survived being buried due to his form as Enerjak, Dimitri reached out telepathically to his son, telling him to follow in his footsteps. Menniker, eager to avenge his father, set out in developing a force which he would lead to take over Echidnaopolis and restore the abandoned technology.

In time Menniker assembled his followers, and due to whispers from the shadows he decided to name his new group of people the Dark Legion. Edmund foolishly attempted to stop his nephew's actions, but this resulted in the his demise (but in truth he was merely searching for Steppenwolf and due to confusion the legion assumed he was trying to stop them. Ultimately Edmund died early in his career of being the first in the line of the Brotherhood). In years to come the Dark Legion grew into a great force, but the current member of the Brotherhood, Steppenwolf (who took over the role after his father's untimely death) became strong and very powerful. And using his chaos powers was able to banish the entire Dark Legion into a realm he and his people called, the Twilight Zone but they didn't know the full on truth about the realm that he banished the Dark Legion too.

The true name of the realm the Dark Legion was banished to, is a nightmarish realm called the Twilight Cage. And it housed other races who were taken into the Twilight Cage, by means they called the Argus Event because as they were mysteriously ripped away from their home worlds a word echoed in their heads that sounded like Argus. Many beings living in the Twilight Cage believe that Argus is a name, but a name to what?

The Dark Legion noticed that one group seemed to dominate all the other races, and this group happened to be an ancient clan of echidna scientists who mysteriously vanished four-thousand years ago on Mobius. The Dark Legion was ignored by all the other races because of the fact they are technologically inferior next to the other races. This enraged the Dark Legion, because they were insulted on a personal level, however this did give them some advantages. The Dark Legion decided to rob technology from their neighbors in the Twilight Cage, long after Menniker passed. His son Moritori Rex, took command of the legion by birthrights that Menniker started in the tradition that the son or daughter of a Grandmaster became the leader of the Dark Legion after their parent the current leader died one way or another. Time passed and after Moritori Rex found a way to leave the Twilight Zone, his son Luger took over. Luger was a simple man, romantic at heart and a pacifist. Many people within the Dark Legion liked him while others viewed him as to soft, being the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, Luger oversaw the training of a lot of the legionnaires. Among the many young echidnas that caught Luger's attention was a legionnaire who followed in his families footsteps to serve in the army of the Dark Legion, Max Dunamai or Max for short. Max proved to be a promising soldier when he grew up, Luger was a busy workaholic and he knew he needed someone to help look after his precious children.

Max was appointed to take care of Lien-Da, Kragok and their half-sister Julie-Su, however in what appeared to be an assassination by the Zoah of the Twilight Cage. Luger died and Kragok became the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion after Lien-Da was mysteriously injured, this is Max the Echidna's story from the days he first started serving Grandmaster Kragok to the days he left the Twilight Cage and began his life on Mobius.

Chapter 1

The first escape

Year 3225 Planet Mobius time

It was an ordinary training session for the legionnaires of the Dark Legion, Max Dunamai was excelling next to the average foot soldiers in the legion he was training with. In spite of his youth, he proved to be a good shot with his blaster and using his cybernetic hands he proved to be incredibly strong. Kragok was overseeing the young legionnaire's training and was impressed with him, Luger may have appointed Max as a protector for Kragok, Lien-Da and Julia-Su two years back. But Kragok saw Max as only a powerful weapon that was growing and would only get stronger as time went by. After training ended, Kragok smiled as he saw Max standing, fit and ready as a true legionnaire should be. However before the Grandmaster could do anything else, the Kommissar of the Dark Legion whose his twin sister Lien-Da. Came to him, "Grandmaster Kragok, there is an urgent message from Moritori Rex. He requests our presence in the private communications room." Lien-Da reported.

"I hope he has good news regarding the plan." Kragok said to his sister as they walked down several hallways, the Dark Legion lived on a planetoid about half the size of the moon. And over the years created a fortress upon their exile home, it was technologically a fascinating and gloomy sight. But to the Dark Legion, it was home sweet home until they could find a way to finally escape the Twilight Cage for good.

As the twin echidnas walked down to the room, they noticed that guards were at the room which was a normal thing. But they ordered everyone in the private communications room to leave, except for Lien-Da's right hand woman Gae-Na who was at the comms with Moritori Rex. Once that was done Moritori Rex began to use a holographic communicator all the way from the Dragon Kingdom where he was stationed by the Brotherhood while posing as one of them, this communicator was under secure transmissions. So he could inform his grandchildren on the grand plan that they had worked on for sometime now, "greetings Grandmaster Kragok, and Kommissar Lien-Da. I'm pleased that you came." Moritori Rex said with a pleased tone in his voice.

"But of course Moritori Rex," his grandchildren and Gae-Na said with bows. "What is the status on the plan?" Kragok asked.

"I actually was calling because of the plan, I was able to convince the Battle Bird Armada to help us capture Little Planet." Moritori Rex said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Yes! And with the power of the Miracle Planet, we can free ourselves from the Twilight Zone. And then we shall claim Angel Island, then make the world bow before our might!" Kragok said with a grin.

"Exactly Grandmaster Kragok, I hope you'll have your troops at the ready for our return." Moritori Rex said, as he clapped his hands together and rubbed his hands while thinking of his plans.

"We'll need a strong legionnaire at our side for the invasion." Lien-Da said.

"But of course, and this once you shall hand pick the strongest legionnaire to help lead our invasion. I'll make sure that the Battle Lord will keep everything on schedule." Moritori Rex said.

"We will not fail, my men shall be ready within the hour." Grandmaster Kragok said in a serious tone.

"Then prepare them, Moritori Rex, out." He said as he ended the transmission.

Grandmaster Kragok quickly rallied his troops for the upcoming invasion, Lien-Da and her aide Gae-Na hand-picked Mas to be at their side when the invasion began. Max was excited, his family felt honored upon hearing this. Max assured his superior and friend Lien-Da that he wouldn't disappoint them, if you'd like to know more about Max then we'll need to take a look back at his early childhood.

Born to Tyranus of the house of Dunamai, and Hila-Re. Max was born into a family of legionnaires who served in the army of the Dark Legion. His father was colored dark lavender while his mother was red, like all echidnas he had dreadlocks, when he was old enough Max was given his cybernetic implants that all members of the Dark Legion have. Max has an older sister known as Kai-Re, she and Max both have lavender fur but her fur is dark next to his. Hila-Re was very outspoken on things, she was a politician within the Dark Legion but she was exiled from the Dark Legion when Max was seven years old. Because of her opinions on how things should be properly done and to make peace with the other echidnas on Mobius, Grandmaster Kragok exiled her to live with the slug like aliens called N'rrgal believing that it was fitting because he saw it as irony on her. Thankfully for her the N'rrgal were generally peaceful unless provoked, she dedicated herself to helping raise their young since she could no longer see her children. Kai-Re was taken under Gae-Na's wing and enjoyed her company, Tyranus is a very serious individual. He firmly believed from lessons passed down by his grandpa that you must always work hard to get anything in life, from a job to a simple cup of water you had to work hard and prove yourself. Due to the fact he lost his wife, Tyranus had to raise his children by himself. It was easier because at that time Kai-Re was 17 years old when his wife was exiled, Max was trained by his father during most of the hours he wasn't training in the army. Kragok made it a rule that every child in the legion as early as five must begin training for the army, Kragok was in truth a terrible Grandmaster and cared only for his own agendas. The Dark Legion as a whole lived in fearful awe of Kragok, and he proved his right to be Grandmaster multiple times. Max didn't have many visible cybernetics on his body, he had a pair of robotic hands visible when his white gloves were removed. And a cybernetic dreadlock on his front left side, he normally wared a pair of legionnaire boots and a belt with gadgets in it for his blaster. His cybernetic dreadlock was wired partially into the left side of his brain and he could use it to hack into computers or as a weapon scope. He also wore a standard robe that the legionnaires ware, ever since he was very little Max showed signs of a natural fighter and his father led him to believe in order to get what he wanted he had to either work for it or take it. But Max's point of view and beliefs would in time be changed for the better, for he truly had great things in store for him, when Kragok noticed the fighting capabilities of Max he ordered Max to go into training for the higher ranks which pleased Tyranus very much and he agreed to let his son train, Max pushed himself and rarely had time to play with other children he wasn't training with.

Now at present day, we see Max as he now helps lead the invasion of Little Planet. "Soon we'll show them all." Max said to his sister as he was gearing up, he was allowed some time to stop by his home and inform his family of the news.

"Max….are you sure you're ready for this?" Kai-Re asked her younger brother.

"I'm ready sis, besides within a couple more years I could be promoted to a Commander. I'm almost strong enough to protect you all…..and Luger is still counting on me." Max said to his sister as he was putting his boots on, he frowned in sadness as he thought about the time he first met Luger.

Max was having a flashback of memory on that day from long ago. "You are surely a skilled legionnaire young one" Grandmaster Luger said to the young legionnaire.

"Thank you sir, I've been learning how to be a proper legionnaire for years." Max said.

"Why are you learning such things, at such a young and precious age?" Luger asked Max.

"…because…because I want to become stronger…..I want to be strong enough to protect dad, mom and sister" Max said.

"Hmm…..what is your name little legionnaire?" Grandmaster Luger asked.

"I'm Max of the house of Dunamai sir, my family has served in the army of the Dark Legion since the founding of the Dark Legion." Max explained to his superior.

"Well young Max, I truly admire your gifts. I am Grandmaster Luger." Grandmaster Luger said as he properly introduced himself.

"An honor to meet you Grandmaster Luger sir!" Max said with his salute that the Dark Legion normally does.

"At ease young one, now! I need you to do something important for me." Grandmaster Luger said in a calm voice as he crouched down to Max's level.

"What is it sir?" Max asked.

"I need you to promise me, that you'll help look after my children. Their names are Kragok, Lien-Da and Julie-Su." Grandmaster Luger said with a smile to Max.

"Look after them? Like protect them?!" Max asked.

"Yes, Julie-Su is very little now but she'll be able to talk and play with you soon. I'm a good Grandmaster to the Dark Legion. But I'm a workaholic and I hardly have time for my children….I don't consider myself to be a good father in many ways…." Grandmaster Luger said as he suddenly had a sad look on his face. "So…..please…look after them and protect them best you can….my son." Grandmaster Luger said.

"Sir…." Max said.

"It's nothing! Us old men just sometimes get upset on stuff, now come with me and meet my family. I'm sure that your parents wouldn't mind my company." Grandmaster Luger said as he and Max walked toward his home.

Max's flashback on that day ended, he then held on to his sister's left hand when she came close to him. He then gave her a kiss on her hand and said, "I swear I'll protect you sis…" he then got up and marched out like a legionnaire.

"Farewell Max….and may Aurora please protect and guide you…" Kai-Re said to her little brother as he left, it hurt her to see such a young boy just go into military duties meant for men. He had his whole life ahead of him and she hoped he'd play like other children normally did before Kragok became the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion.

Later on Max stood by Lien-Da and Gae-Na's side, he was half a foot shorter than them but he still looked like a person of importance. After all of the legionnaires were gathered up, Grandmaster Kragok smiled as they got into their flying saucers and flew them into a portal that opened up inside their fortress. The portal led straight to Little Planet, and none of the neighboring colonies in the Twilight Cage would know of what they were doing. The Dark Legion forces soon met up with the Battle Bird Armada upon arriving on Little Planet, Max was excited that he was able to see Mobius for the first time as the small planet floated towards the Never Lake. Max enjoyed smelling the fresh air as the Dark Legion flew across Little Planet and the skies of Mobius, Max knew all too well that there was no time to enjoy the view and that work needed to be done right away.

Max was beside Grandmaster Kragok, Lien-Da and Gae-Na as they met the Battle Lord whose real name is Gureito Batoru Kukku, and his little son Speedy as well as the old Dr. Fukurokov. The Battle Lord was quite formal while talking with the higher ranks of the Dark Legion, "so the famous Grandmaster Kragok has arrived, it's an honor to have a fine leader such as yourself here on the marvelous battle fortress of the armada." The Battle Lord with a respectful bow to Grandmaster Kragok.

"Likewise Battle Kukku Number…XV was it?" Grandmaster Kragok said as he to bowed to show respect.

"Indeed Grandmaster Kragok, and who are these fine ladies." He said as he showed respect towards the two lady echidnas in the command bridge with him.

"I am Kommissar Lien-Da, and this is my personal aide Gae-Na." Lien-Da said.

"Nice to meet you Battle Lord." Gae-Na said as she and Lien-Da bowed.

"And who is this young man?" Speedy asked.

"I am Max Dunamai, I have been given the right to help command forces in the invasion of Little Planet." Max said with a bow.

"Such a young soldier, a little older than my dear son Speedy." The Battle Lord said.

"So Battle Lord, what is the status on Miracle Planet?" Kragok asked.

"Ah yes the world known as Little Planet, Dr. Fukurokov if you'd please." The Battle Lord said as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir." The old owl said as he activated the holographic projectors, "Now…..we know that for a very long time the people of the nearby kingdom of Mercia have protected the secrets of Never Lake and Little Planet, from what we've learned Little Planet is sometimes called Miracle Planet because of the wonders it does. It has special posts on it that are known as Time Posts or Speed Posts, using the Time Posts we can travel into the past and take over the planet so it's ready for today. The Time Posts work if we have someone touch them and then use a vehicle to travel fast enough, we then can travel through time. There's also rumored giant size magical Rings called Warp Rings. These Rings can take us to a place called the Special Zone of Little Planet, inside of the Special Zone is seven Time Stones. It is tricky but if we get the Time Stones then we can rule time itself and make our ideals a reality fuhohohohohoho!" the doctor explained.

"And what about the locals?" Max asked.

"You'll be tasked with capturing the royals of Mercia, the entire family is visiting and we will hold them hostage while we secure Little Planet." The Battle Lord explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'll capture them all with my squad of troops. We will not fail the mission." Max said as he and the other Dark Legionnaires left the bridge.

"I can't believe we had to bow to that bloated bird brain." Lien-Da said.

"Relax Lien-Da, after all our true plans will be realized soon enough, and once that happens then there will be no more need for the Battle Bird Armada." Grandmaster Kragok said once they entered one of their small ships they brought from the Twilight Zone.

"Cleaver planning as always Grandmaster Kragok, but still I'll make sure we get those spoiled royals. By the way…how did the armada get us out of the Twilight Zone?" Max asked, most of the Dark Legion members referred to the Twilight Cage as the Twilight Zone because that's what Steppenwolf thought it was called.

"Because they found some technology from a man known as Dr. Robotnik, he created a few devices able to breach the barriers into other Zones and allow safe passage. When Moritori Rex, learned about this while still posing as Tobor of the Brotherhood of Guardians. He soon was able to contact the Battle Bird Armada and formed an alliance with them, but of course we plan to do away with them once we have full power because the Dark Legion is superior." Kragok said with a wicked grin.

"Ah…take care sir, I must be off." Max said as he and his squad headed down to the castle of Mercia so they could kidnap the royals.

You just got to meet Max, but what will happen when this Dark Legionnaire meets a friendly Mobian hedgehog who intends to save Little Planet? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fight for Little Planet Begins

Max and his squad of Dark Legionnaires, arrived to the castle grounds of the castle of Mercia. However as they arrived, they met a Mobian snake named Lord Mordred Hood. Lord Hood was a traitor to King O'Hedge, he collaborated with the Dark Legion in order to overthrow the king because he wanted to rule Mercia all for himself. The trick was that Lord Hood and his few followers couldn't be exposed as traitors or given the kingdom until Little Planet was conquered, inside the castle the royal family was enjoying time together. The noble Rose family who are part of the royal family were enjoying their reunion, the Dark Legion troops waited for the right moment to strike at the royals and capture them in one fell swoop.

"Elisabeth Rose my dear sister, you've been very busy touring the globe judging by the sound of your stories." King O'Hedge said to his younger sister.

"And your son Robert is very kind, he'll be a great king one day for sure." Elisabeth Rose said to her older brother.

"Yes, it's been a lot of hard work for me since my wife passed away. I still miss her…." King O'Hedge said.

"You haven't….thought about you know what since the Miracle arrived have you." Elisabeth asked her brother.

"Don't be silly, I know all too well the consequences of such actions…..tempting as they are….At least Robert has a little brother to look after while I'm busy running the country." King O'Hedge said.

"Who would've thought we'd each have two kids, you have your two boys and I have my two girls." Elisabeth said.

"Ah yes my two nieces, what were their names again?" King O'Hedge asked his sister.

"Well there's Amelia my first born, and then her three year old sister Amy." Elisabeth said.

"Did your husband come up with the names?" the king asked.

"James?! Well he came up with Amy's name, I was thinking of naming her Rosy but it turned out being a nickname for her. I named Amelia after that ancient human pilot, and fittingly Amelia has taken an interest in piloting and archeology." Elisabeth explained.

However shortly after they spoke, Max and his troops came in seemingly out of nowhere, they surrounded the royals and shouted freeze. The king yelled for guards, but little did he know that Lord Hood used his hypnotic cobra hood to hypnotize the guards to fall leave their posts and then fall asleep. "Silence old windbag!" Max shouted.

"Freeze or we'll fry you all." One of the Dark Legionnaires threatened.

"How dare you disrespect the crowned king of Mercia, and my family!" the king shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, now name call….King Richard O'Hedge, that's you right?" Max said as his cybernetic dreadlock activated scope mode, the information he had wired into his computer helped him I.D the prisoners.

"How dare you! You dare to use my first name in a disrespectful tune!" King O'Hedge shouted.

"Ah right, your majesty King Richard O'Hedge, right?" Max said sarcastically, as the scans I.D for the king showed up positive. "And your wife is…..sorry for your loss…" Max said as he felt sorry learning that the queen was dead. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind so he could focus on his mission, he knew Kragok couldn't stand failure and the consequences were usually worse than death. "Your sister the noble Elisabeth Rose is here, as well as her husband James Rose. She's royalty and he's nobility." Max said as he scanned all of the adults in the room, he then focused his attention on the young teal hedgehog who was protecting the three year old pink hedgehog. "Prince Robert O'Hedge, and the noble Amy Rose, nice to see you here as well….wait…..where's the other two hedgehogs." Max said as he noticed Robert's younger brother was missing, along with Amelia Rose.

"Who are you? And what are you people? What gives you the right to make such threats!?" King Richard demanded to know as he guarded his son and niece.

"Well…since you'll find out sooner or later, I'll let you know who we are. We're the Dark Legion, and we're here to capture you and your family." Max said as he took out hand cuffs and quickly cuffed the king.

"You're all under arrest by order of Grandmaster Kragok, surrender peacefully or we will use force and you have the right to remain silent." One of the other Dark Legionnaires said as they put the royals into cuffs.

"I'm going to make sure the king, the prince and the Rosy Rascal are taken to the battle fortress." Max said as he and two other Dark Legionnaires took the king, the prince and Amy outside to one of their saucers. "We'll return to base, since we brought only one saucer you'll have to wait, make sure you lot don't mess this up." Max said as he piloted the saucer up to the battle fortress.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Amelia and her cousin John were hiding in one of the rooms of the castle. They didn't get captured because they were walking around the castle, when they were about to go meet up and talk with the rest of the family Amelia overheard everything going on from the entrance into the throne room. She knew that things were desperate, so she knew she needed to call a couple of old friends who'd be glad to help, and even if they weren't willing to do it for free she knew she could pay them. Amelia and John went to a secret bunker that only the Rose family knew about, because of this Lord Mordred Hood didn't know where to find them. Using the radio system in the bunker Amelia called out to the frequency that her friends used on radios, "this is Amelia Rose from Mercia, I'm sending an urgent S.O.S to all allies of Mercia. We are under attack!" Amelia knew she needed to make sure an S.O.S was sent in case her friends didn't pick up, but the only real allies they had that were willing to help was the Kingdom of Acorn. But they were busy cleaning up after the Great War, and the nearby United Federation countries were busy with all of the Overlander and Mobian refugees. But nevertheless, Amelia made sure to call her friends after the S.O.S was sent, and she repeated her message.

"Hi ya sweet Rose! You in trouble from Some Overly Serious foes?" a green Mobian duck answered over the radio.

"Bean! Thank goodness, please come and help! This is urgent." Amelia said.

"Well whenever Some Overly Serious stuff and foes are afoot, you can count on urgent business." Bean said in nonsense which he normally did unless he was very serious.

"Bean! This is serious! My family has been kidnapped, I don't know how or why but the kingdom has been invaded by the Dark Legion!" Amelia said in a serious tone.

"Dark Legion? Count on me and my brother to be there…..about two hairs past a tail. And we need some clams for the mission." Bean said as he used a slain term for money.

"Thank goodness…." Amelia said as she was calming down a bit, above ground the Dark Legion had dispatched troops to search for the remaining royals in hiding.

As a few hours rolled by, a saucer came to pick up the Dark Legion troops that had Elisabeth Rose and her husband. But just as the saucer landed, a bomb ball came flying out of nowhere and blew up the saucer upon impacting it. The Dark Legion troops were confused on what was going on, then they saw more bomb balls flying all around them, they spotted a green duck throwing the bomb balls at them. The Dark Legionnaires quickly realized that the duck was somehow getting all of the bomb balls and using them against the Dark Legionnaires, they had to fall back and many of them shot at the bombs before they blew up or hit their targets. But as the Dark Legionnaires were attempting to retreat they encountered a Mobian polar bear, he was quite big and seemed very slow but they soon learned that the bear was dangerous.

"Whack a doodle, these Dark Legions aren't that good, but my bombs love making them go flying as they go boom, oh lovely round bombs!" the duck said in a playful singing manner. "Hey Bark how are you doing buddy?" Bean asked his friend.

Bark just nodded to Bean as he punched Dark Legionnaires, Bark didn't really talk much and he was having it easy knocking out the Dark Legionnaires. As they fought they got to the royals, and carried them away into Deerwood Forest while the Dark Legion troops were in disarray.

"Oh thank goodness you saved my parents!" Amelia Rose said once Bark and Bean met her outside the bunker, they then quickly went inside the bunker for safety.

"Anytime Rose, no rose should ever be alone. Now a bunch of roses are safe and sound, but ones missing." Bean said as he spoke in nonsense.

"Yes my baby sister Amy was captured, she was kidnapped along with my uncle the king and his first born son Robert." Amelia explained as she stood next to Bean. She was only twelve years old, and strongly resembled Amy at that age, but she was acrobatic and had a passion for learning.

"Please Mr. Duck, save our daughter." Elisabeth said as she plead to Bean.

"And by the way, who are these Dark Legion people?" James asked Bean, as he cradled his wife in his arms.

"Let's see…..Albion was the place that had the echidnas that went to Downunda, they then created Angel Island and then after that an evil maniac monstrosity showed up. After he was defeated by his brother, the son of the monstrosity gathered many echidnas who loved technology. Later they were banished to the Twilight Zone, or was it the Dawn Zone? Then after that they were stuff of myths…..but seems they found a way back." Bean said as he was behaving with movements to mimic his tale.

"The Dark Legion is an ancient order of echidnas who come from an Albion colony, they were formed after Dimitri died about four hundred years ago. But his son Menniker who was enraged when the echidnas of Angel Island were removing their technology, in the books I found from ancient Albion it spoke about the fall of the Dark Legion and regarded them heavily as a myth." Amelia said as she explained some of her knowledge on the Dark Legion.

"I'm glad you've taken your studies seriously Amelia, you're truly a prodigy." James said to his daughter.

"And now for the dynamic duo to head off, facing certain danger from those Dark Legion bad guys, we expect some payment afterwards though." Bean said as he waved goodbye to the Rose family, as he and Bark set off to rescue Amy, King Richard and Prince Robert.

Bark and Bean were being sneaky as they moved around Deerwood Forest, Bean popped his head out of bushes and trees comically while Bark was being stealthy. Soon the two found their way to a flying saucer and planned to use it to get a better look at what was going on, after they hijacked the flying saucer they flew it into the skies near the Never Lake and saw the battle fortress of the Battle Bird Armada. The two knew that they were sitting ducks (literally in Bean's case) as long as they were in the flying saucer, they moved quickly in the saucer but the Battle Bird Armada already sent flying troops to intercept them. More Dark Legion troops arrived shortly after the armada launched their attack, the two were shot at and they had to make a crash landing as they attempted to land and rethink their strategy now that they knew of the presence of the Battle Bird Armada.

"Well brother, it's been nice throwing blows with you. But I doubt at tax payer's expense we'll be meeting the end soon." Bean said as he and Bark were surrounded by Dark Legionnaires, and armada troops. Bark nodded toward the crashed saucer and pointed toward the radio in the machine, Bean got the idea and leaped for the crashed airship while Bark held off the incoming enemy troops. Bean knew there was only one person he could truly count on to come and save the day, but that person lived across the world but knowing his air bike. That person could make it in a couple days, Bean pushed in what buttons he could and adjusted the dial so he could get the radio working, "Fang the Sniper, this is Bean the Dynamite! Come in Fang!" Bean called over the radio, Bean used his control over explosives to send several small bomb balls towards the enemy troops as he listened on the radio.

"This is the Sniper, calling the Dynamite come in!" Fang said over the radio, Bean was excited but remembered what he needed to say before he acted scatterbrained.

"It's Little Planet! It's in peril due to the armada! Repeat Little Planet is in peril! Assistance required to put out the flames of Little Planet before…" before Bean could finish his sentence, Bark grabbed him and while carrying Bean. The polar bear jumped and dodged laser fire from the skies.

"Good thing Fang picked up, I hope that he got the important parts and is coming, but knowing that he's likely with Green. We'll need to hold out for a few days." Bean said as Bark ran toward Deerwood forest so they could think up a new plan.

"Those two were expert mercenaries? As if, those two could hardly stand against us." Max said as he piloted a saucer to the edge of the forest, when he got word that his men he left behind messed up because of two guys he thought the two to be serious. Especially when the Battle Lord had informed him about the two and that they were expert level mercenaries, who have had several run-ins with the armada.

"Sir we lost them and the other royals in Deerwood Forest, should we pursue them?" one of the Dark Legionnaires asked.

"Our main focus at this point is Little Planet, thanks to my work half of the devices have been planted in the Zones of the planet. Those Time Stones actually work, but it seems they only work on the planet for the time being." Max said as he thought back to earlier today.

Earlier that day

Max and the two Dark Legion troops he brought with him made the king of Mercia, along with his son march. Robert the prince carried his cousin with him, because she was terrified of everything going on. Max arrived into the bridge of the battle fortress that the Battle Lord and Grandmaster Kragok were using, they coordinated troop movement over Little Planet from the safety of the bridge. When Max stepped in he removed his hood, Grandmaster Kragok was pleased to see that Max and his squad of troops captured the king and his heir. But he questioned why Max decided to bring the little hedgehog Amy, Max said that it was easier to transport the kids and that his men were rounding up the last of the royals for transportation as they spoke.

"Excellent to hear, soon everything will go according to plan. Now we must claim Little Planet, so that it can be our base to claim Albion." Grandmaster Kragok said as he pointed toward Little Planet.

"And so I finally meet the great King Richard O'Hedge of Mercia, an honor to meet you in person." The Battle Lord said to his prize prisoner.

"Who are you?" King O'Hedge asked.

"I'm the Fifteenth Battle Kukku of the Battle Bird Armada, simply known as the Battle Lord. I've heard much about you, but you must be put into the brig for now." The Battle Lord said as he snapped his fingers and guards took the prisoners away.

Max watched and listened for a while, he then looked at Grandmaster Kragok and said, "I trust you wish for me to oversee our conquest of the planet?" Max asked.

"Yes Max, once Miracle Planet is ours, we will be unstoppable." Grandmaster Kragok said.

"Sir why do you often call it Miracle Planet?" Max asked.

"Because many of the natives of Mobius know Little Planet by the name Miracle Planet and believe it's beyond the stars, which is partially true. It is normally in outer space, but it visits the world once a year usually on the final month. I aim for us to get the Time Stones of Little Planet." Grandmaster Kragok explained.

"So shall I go?" Max asked.

"Yes, lead the legion into victory." Grandmaster Kragok ordered, soon Max led the Dark Legion forces across Little Planet and using the plans of Dr. Fukurokov they transformed Little Planet into a battle station and chained it to a mountain near the Never Lake in order to keep it secure while they hunted for the Time Stones.

Over the next couple of days, Max found a green colored Time Stone and the two armies used its power to make their base in the Metallic Madness Zone of Little Planet. Everything was going their way, and soon they'd be ready to launch and bring terror across Mobius, however two days since they arrived. A green hedgehog and his adopted uncle a purple wolf weasel hybrid, named Fang had arrived and now everything was set for the final battle for Little Planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Battle for Little Planet!

Max was pleased to see the two mercenaries Bark and Bean run from him and his troops, he had spent the day chasing them in hopes that they would leave the country altogether. "That's right run from the might of the Dark Legion, you two can't possibly stop us." Max said as he flew his flying saucer, soon he and his squad went back to Little Planet in order to get everything in place for his mission to retrieve the rest of the Time Stones.

Bark and Bean were in the Feral Forest, and panted as they kept themselves hidden. "Man, it hasn't been easy and we look quite horrible if you ask me Bark." Bean said to Bark as he noticed how beat up he and Bark are. Little did they know that help was just around the corner, and soon things would turn in their favor.

As Max was piloting his flying saucer he noticed something was riding up the chain that the Dark Legion and the Battle Bird Armada were using to keep Little Planet in place, he activated the scope mode of his cybernetic dreadlock and zoomed in, he soon spotted Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite. They were on a hover bike of some kind along with a green Mobian hedgehog, and the bike was being flown by a purple weasel, knowing that this had to be reported. He activated the radio on his saucer and contacted Grandmaster Kragok. "Grandmaster Kragok! Intruders have arrived on the planet." Max said over the radio.

Grandmaster Kragok was busy talking with the Battle Lord of the Battle Bird Armada, but the news of intruders actually landing on Little Planet was too serious for him to overlook. "What…? Is it that polar bear and blabbering idiot?" Grandmaster Kragok said, he paused for a moment after he said what.

"Yes and they have with them a purple weasel and a little green hedgehog." Max said as he explained.

After a moment of silence on Max's end, he soon heard the Battle Lord respond. "Where is the purple weasel now?" he asked.

Max flew his saucer out of view of the mercenaries and kept a good look on them, he soon saw where they landed and said. "He's with Bark and Bean and the green hedgehog kid, who're in the Palmtree Panic Zone of Little Planet sir." Max said as he showed respect toward the Battle Lord by addressing him as sir.

Max didn't know what to expect, but soon he heard the Battle Lord say. "Very well then, tell all forces in the Palmtree Panic Zone to head for the intruders and do away all of them except the child, bring the kid to me." The Battle Lord ordered.

Max adjusted the radio and heard more of what the two were saying, but he only got out. "He is a powerful wolf weasel hybrid who's stolen from me, and he's close friends with Bark and Bean and with him in the picture…the only person who can outmuscle me is among the ranks of those intruders." The Battle Lord said bitterly, Max was surprised to hear this after he heard what the Battle Lord is capable of.

"In that case… Max go with the troops and capture the child and destroy the others." Grandmaster Kragok ordered.

"Yes sir." Max said as he flew his flying saucer down to Little Planet's surface, soon he was able to meet up with Dark Legion troops. They began to hustle toward the location that the mercenaries and the kid were seen, but as he and the Dark Legion were running across the land everything around them in the Palmtree Panic Zone suddenly changed. "What in the world?!" Max said as he looked around.

"What just happened?" a Dark Legionnaire asked.

"Hmm…. I don't know." Max said but then he remembered. "Where are the intruders!" he shouted.

"Sir we've located them at the start of the Collision Chaos Zone, their moving fast sir." One of the Battle Bird Armada pilots said as he flew a hover vehicle toward Max.

"Then we'd better get moving, we have to hustle or else we're all in trouble." Max shouted, but try as he did he wasn't fast enough especially with his troops. The Collision Chaos Zone, Tidal Tempest Zone and Quartz Quadrant Zone were all freed of the devices that the Dark Legion and Battle Bird Armada used to convert the planet into a base, Max was angered by this so he ordered his personal hover bike which he used to head for the Stardust Speedway Zone. His plan was to cut off the intruders at that Zone before they even got there. And sure enough Max's plan worked, he was way ahead of the intruders and he figured out that they were using the Time Posts to travel back in time on Little Planet in order to free it from the Armada and the Legion's control.

Max overheard the little hedgehog and Fang talking, from what he heard the hedgehog was named Green. He heard Green say with shock and excitement in his voice. "Their cyborgs! And echidnas!" Max stood on top of one of the road ways in the Stardust Speedway Zone and looked down at his enemies as they talked.

"Yup the Dark Legion is a bunch of mean Cyber Echidnas who want to rule the world." Fang said, from what Max had learned about his enemies Green was an adopted nephew of sorts to the three mercenaries.

Max grinned as he looked down at the intruders, he decided to make his presence known before he attacked. "And one day all of Mobius will know echidnas are the strongest race as well as the most important." He said as he made sure his hood was off so they could see his face.

Fang looked up and noticed Max was young, but not knowing who he was he asked. "And who are you son?" he said.

Max was angered by Fang's comment, he was no son to such a vile intruder. "I'm Max the Echidna, and I'm going to stop you all here for the glory of the Dark Legion." Max said as he looked down at the group.

"You're only 10 years old and you act like a young adult?! Wow I guess the recent Grandmaster has gone down to a new low so he can have troops ready." This intrigued Max, this intruder knew about the Dark Legion and of the leader being called a Grandmaster, but Max noticed right away that Fang was getting some sort of laser gun ready.

So Max said. "I may be young, old man but I've got skills." He said as he jumped down in front of the group of intruders and used the strength of his robotic hands to slightly break the road in front of Fang and his group.

"I see how it is now, well I'll handle you." Fang said as he pulled back his hat and fired a few shots at Max, but the echidnas was quick and began to fire shots of his own at the intruders. Green was pushed away from the fight, but Max didn't care. He shot at one of Bean's bombs and punched Bark in the gut and quickly jumped away from Fang, but then as he was fighting Green used a Sonic Spin and sent Max flying away from the mercenaries, but he quickly got back on his feet.

"So you're the young hedgehog everyone's been having trouble with?" Max asked Green as he scratched his nose and grinned at his enemy.

"You bet I am dude." Green said as he used another Sonic Spin which got Max odd guard for a moment because of how fast it was, never before had he seen such speed from an enemy.

Max had speed of his own, but nothing like Green's. He understood why his allies had trouble fighting Green now and how the intruders moved so quickly. "Nice hit kid, but I've got a bigger punch." Max said as he punched Green aside.

Green wasn't hurt and Max noticed Rings went flying all over the place, "Nice shot." Green said as he lost his Rings.

Max noticed that Green's handheld computer, not thinking Max just picked it up and said. "Nice little computer you got here kid, maybe if I plug into it I can learn more about what you guys have been up to." He said as he used his cybernetic dreadlock and plugged into Nicolas. But as Max hacked into the computer split seconds felt like long minutes to him as he came into contact with the A.I. of the computer.

"Greetings Max Dunamai, I have been wondering if we'd meet this soon." The A.I. said, it looked like a male Mobian lynx.

Max was thrown off for a moment because the A.I. seemed to know his full name. "I get it, you must be some kind of defense A.I.? Well I've trained to fight such things." But Max realized after he said that, that he couldn't move at all and was frozen.

"There is no need to fight Max Dunamai, for I have many a wonderful thing to show you. And we need your help against the Dark Legion today, if there is to be a tomorrow." Soon Nicolas the A.I. showed Max images of wonderful things that were to happen if he chose to help Green and the others against the Dark Legion, among these wonderful things was him being reunited with his family.

"Nicolas!" Green shouted as he dashed over to the handheld computer that Max was plugged into, but then Max looked to Green and said.

"Green…if…if I help you now will you promise to help me in the future?!" Max asked Green with seriousness in his tone as he unplugged himself from Nicolas.

"You mean you won't be a bad guy anymore Max?" Green asked, being a little kid it was natural for him to say such a thing.

"Yeah…but I think you and your uncles could take me prisoner so that way you can try and help the king of Mercia along with his son and niece." Max said as he quickly thought up of a way to be helpful.

Fang overheard this and he said. "Alright Max put your hands in the air!" Fang said as he pointed his laser gun at Max.

"I surrender." Max said with a grin.

"Alright then, Bark hold onto this trouble maker while we look for the devices and the entrance into the Special Zone." Fang said as he, Green and Bean went on and took care of business and the work of Green amazed Fang because of how young Green is yet he is still able to do so much. Max was impressed himself when he learned how young Green is, and it wasn't easy for an enemy or ally to impress him.

And so the team of mercenaries plus Green, Nicolas and Max made their way into the fortress of the Metallic Madness Zone, where the Dark Legion and Battle Bird Armada were waiting for the intruders to come to them, so the two armies could steal away the Time Stones. "I'm surprised Kragok that your commander lost, a shame we have no idea exactly how." The Battle Lord said to Grandmaster Kragok.

"A shame indeed, I guess that they were too much for Max after all?" Kragok said.

"And I should prepare myself, for a meeting with old Fang." The Battle Lord said with a glare in his eyes as he walked out of the command center of the base.

Meanwhile the intruders were getting closer to entering the base. "It looks like this is it guys!" Fang said as he led the charge into the base.

We'll rescue the king and prince in no time!" Green said as he Spin Dashed his way into the base, the followed Max as he showed them where the king and his family were being held captive.

"I have to say Max you changed sides rather fast." Fang said as he looked at the 10 year old purple echidna.

Max understood why Fang said this, and simply replied. "Let's just say I had a vision and I know what we have to do to make things right and to truly make the Dark Legion great once again." Max said as he looked at Green and Nicolas and smiled.

As the group made it into the prison of the base Bean shouted. "Boss I found them!" and with that the group found the royals.

"Thank The Source we're saved!" King Richard O' Hedge said.

"It's an honor to see you again your majesty." Upon hearing this Max was once again interested in Fang, just who exactly was this weasel? Fang and Bark broke the locks on the king's cell.

"A hedgehog? Who are you?" Robert O' Hedge asked Green.

"I'm Green the Hedgehog, I'm here with my cool uncles to save you and your family dude. You must be Robert the prince?" Green said as he hooked Nicolas into the lock system.

"Fang, Bark and Bean are your uncles?" Robert asked.

"Yup, Nic the sister of Fang adopted me so I'm family to them and their family to me." Green said as Nicolas unlocked the cell.

"Cool that's just cool! Your little computer is cool to." Robert said as he got out of his cell and followed Green.

Max was keeping out of sight because he felt that it wouldn't be good for the royals to see him, after he captured and imprisoned the royals days ago. "Thanks Prince Robert, Nicolas is my best friend and one of the coolest machines I've ever seen." Green said as he followed the teal colored hedgehog prince.

"Call me Rob O' the Hedge, it's what my friends call me." Rob O' said as he followed Green and smiled.

"Rob O' sounds good to me." Green said as he followed a map on Nicolas, Max made the map which led to Amy's cell.

"Rob O'?!" Amy said as she saw her cousin and Green.

"You must be Amy? Stand back while Nicolas opens up the cell." Green plugged Nicolas into the cell lock system and waited for him to unlock it, he could tell Amy was at least three judging by her height but most Mobian children could fully talk by three.

"Who's this green guy cousin?" Amy asked her ten year old cousin who picked her up after the cell was unlocked.

"He's Green the Hedgehog, his uncles are here to save us and our families." Rob O' said as he followed the group of children, soon they ran into Max.

"You!" Rob O' shouted.

"Hi…" Max said.

"Get behind me Green! This guy is the one who captured me and my family." Rob O' shouted.

"Max did what?!" Green asked.

"He took us…." Amy said.

"And thanks to my help you, the king and Amy are free. Bark and Bean already saved Amy's parents, and as far as I know their safe with their older daughter and younger nephew." Max said as he had his arms raised in the air. "Since you don't trust me… You can feel free to knock me out until you escape." Max said as he waited for something to happen, but Green dashed off with Rob O' and Amy and went to meet the king of Mercia, once they were there they were safe. Max thought of going to meet up with them, but he hid himself when he saw the Battle Lord walk by and he knew without a doubt the tall bird was going to deal with the intruders personally.

"I have to say Fang your nephew is something special considering everything he's gone through today." King Richard said as he and the others walked away from the base as the kids made it to the outside.

"Indeed, he's not even blood related and he's amazing." Fang said that because all members of his family had something great about them, one way or another.

"Indeed Fang your new nephew has proven himself a force too dangerous for my men to handle." The Battle Lord said as he came out of the blue.

"I know that voice anywhere." Fang said as he saw at the top of the base the dreaded Battle Lord, the Battle Lord looked down at the group. "Gureito Batoru Kukku….it's been a long time since we fought." Fang said as he smacked his right fist into the palm of his left hand, and a great fight began.

As fighting went on Max simply watched, he wasn't sure if there could be any hope now with the Battle Lord and his forces. But he remembered the images he saw and knew there was only one way, just one way to make everything right. "Green! Listen to me you need to find the final Time Stone and use the power of all seven Time Stones!" Max yelled out to Green.

Green noticed him and said. "The last Time Stone? But why?" he asked.

"Just do it kid and I'm sure you'll know what to do once you have it!" Max yelled out, he had a feeling from the visions he was shown that Green would know what to do.

"Doctor Fukurokov do you have the last Time Stone?" Green asked the doctor as he looked at him.

"No child the Dark Legion has it, it's with Kragok and Lien-Da who're in the top of the base." Doctor Fukurokov said, the doctor said this because for some reason he liked it when people pronounced his name properly.

"Thanks Doctor Fukurokov, I'll go and talk to them then." Green said as he took off with Nicolas, Max knew that he was probably going to be in trouble so he just followed him and in the process he ran into Gae-Na.

"Max?! What are you doing here?" Gae-Na asked her close friend.

"Well…I'm... um… There's an intruder in the base, and he's heading for the Time Stone." Max said as a means of keeping his cover.

"Then we have to warn Grandmaster Kragok and Kommissar Lien-Da at once." Gae-Na said as she blinked her cybernetic eye.

Max knew this and so they both sent out a warning message, but by the time they did Green already made it into the main chamber of the base in the top levels. Once Max heard this from Lien-Da over the coms, he knew that any moment now it would be time. "Gae-Na, there's something I want to do later….. And I'm sure that it can wait until I'm older." Max said with a grin, he then heard the words, over the coms.

"No! My Time Stone!" Grandmaster Kragok yelled as he tried to capture Green but failed due to Green's speed.

"Chronos Control!" Green said as something inside of him allowed him to use the power of the Time Stones and set things right, Max asked Gae-Na to hold hands with him. They both held hands and closed each other's eyes. And in a flash of white light everything changed, the entire Dark Legion was back in the Twilight Cage at their base and the Battle Bird Armada was sent far away from Little Planet. Strangely everyone in the Dark Legion except Max forgot about the entire series of events, Max knew in the Twilight Cage it was an average ordinary day, at least he believed everyone else felt that way. But he remembered everything he saw, and at night when he went home he looked up at the black void of space in the Twilight Cage and thought about Green. And back on Mobius in the Kingdom of Mercia, Green looked up at the night sky and thought about Max and the two said at the same time. "I'll see you again my friend." And with that Max went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The exiled soldier

Year 3230 Mobius time

Max was busy training with other Dark Legionaries, they were getting ready for a raiding mission for Nocturne technology. Max heard many stories about how the Dark Legion would raid the Nocturne Clan for teleportation technologies, in hopes of finding a way to escape from the Twilight Cage.

"I can't wait for this mission." One of the Dark Legionnaires said.

Max grinned, this was his first time on a raid mission, and he was glad to hold the rank of Commander within the Dark Legion. "Keep calm soldier, this is serious, this mission will move us only five years away from our plans to return to Mobius." Max said to his legionnaire as his forces were ready.

"Alright son, where's our targets?" Tyranus asked, Tyranus was not just a Dark Legionnaire, but he was also Max's father. Never before had he imagined within such a short amount of time, that he'd be taking orders from his son who was now a commander.

Max held out a hologram projector as the Dark Legion saucers arrived at one of the shipment facilities of the Nocturne Clan. "Our target is simple, we're after teleporters that will be needed in our attempts to get back to Mobius. Thanks to our spies we've got a few teleporters located in the south sector of the shipment bays on the Nocturne facility. Security is made up of scouts and a Gizoid." Max explained as the holographic map displayed the area and the people in it.

"A Gizoid? Are these things really that important?" a Dark Legionnaire asked.

"Lately the Nocturnus Clan, has taken notice of our raiding missions in the past. We've lost a good number of legionnaires in the past, but with the successes we've had it's been enough to get Ix to notice us. Which is bad for the legion, in the past we always had the element of surprise but if that Gizoid is active, then we're already in trouble for coming here. But Grandmaster Kragok's orders and will must be followed, failure is not an option." Commander Max said as he and his troops got ready.

The Dark Legion troops got their blasters and goggles ready, they moved out as fast as they could. Max split his troops into two teams, Team Frost led by Tyranus, went down the western side of the facility while Team Flame led by Max went down the eastern side of the facility. They all worked hard dodging security and stealing some key cards, among other special key like devices, Max always had his team stop before advancing to the next corridor. He'd have his cybernetic dreadlock come down and scan the area, once he scanned the area he'd let his men know through hand movements if it was safe or not. When he gave an all clear they move on, and they kept themselves hidden whenever his scans detected someone, things went along quietly until they got to the room where the teleporters were located. Just as they were about to get to them, a Gizoid dropped down out of nowhere, Tyranus and his men were in the room when this happened and Max's team arrived just in time to witness the robot attacking his father.

Max was furious, he shot at the robot and got its attention. Meanwhile his men were busy transporting the teleporters, but the Gizoid noticed this and destroyed one of them, Max noticed that the Gizoid was a basic model and that it like all the other run of the mill models could only copy abilities and stay focused on one opponent at a time. So Max shot at it and ordered Tyranus, to take it down while it was focused on him, the battle lasted for several minutes. In the end thanks to thinking from Tyranus, the Gizoid was destroyed when it was thrown into a generator, Max called his troops and made sure that the wounded were gathered up as well. He then activated one of the teleporters, and much to everyone's surprise it worked on getting his men to safety. Meanwhile he took the long way back to the saucer, once he found it he made his escape and within hours made it back to the Dark Legion planetoid.

But as he made his way back a small explosion was seen from the facility, meaning that the generator the Gizoid went into exploded, which was bad for the Nocturnes and the Dark Legion. Once Max returned, Grandmaster Kragok demanded to know what had happened, Tyranus explained everything and took credit for the blame on what happened to the facility. "Tyranus…. Do you realize the gravity of what you have done?" Grandmaster Kragok asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes Grandmaster Kragok, and I wish not for my commander or anyone else in our unit to suffer because of me." Tyranus said while he kneeled before Grandmaster Kragok.

Grandmaster Kragok's cybernetic eye blinked and he glared at Tyranus, "Tyranus, for causing collateral damage to the Nocturne facility and possible insubordination. You are hereby exiled to the Zoah colony, they can do with you as they wish for all I care." Grandmaster Kragok said as he then scarred Tyranus on his left eye. Max wanted to say something, but his father looked over to him and shook his head, as his way of saying "don't do it son." And after that Grandmaster Kragok gestured toward a duo of guards, they then grabbed Tyranus and dragged him out of the quarters.

"Grandmaster Kragok." Max said.

"What is it Commander Max?" Grandmaster Kragok asked.

Max picked his words very carefully, he said with a heavy heart. "Can I be the one to carry Tyranus out, toward the Zoah Colony in sector Scylla?" Max asked with a Dark Legion bow.

Grandmaster Kragok liked the idea, he found it amusing for a son to do such a thing to his father, mostly because he himself had a hand in destroying his own father. "Yes, make sure he's secured by the Zoah and if they terminate him, I wish to hear the details. You are dismissed Commander Max." Grandmaster Kragok said with a grin as Max bowed, and then he left the quarters.

Later on Max piloted the saucer that his father was in, "dad…. Why did you do what you did back there? I mean maybe with my rank or something, I could've convinced Kragok to keep you." Max asked his father while they were in the void of the Twilight Cage, which separated all of the planetoids from each other.

"Because I'm an old soldier, and you have your whole life ahead of you, and a man needs to accept responsibility for his actions. I made the action that resulted in the generator blowing up, I knew if I didn't destroy the Gizoid fast it would've meant your life, and the lives of your troops." Tyranus said.

"But… Dad… It's not fair, I mean…" Max was at a loss of words.

"I knew that it was more than likely, that the generator was going to blow up and damage the facility. But if doing so meant saving my son, I was willing to accept any punishment for doing so." Tyranus said.

Max couldn't help himself after hearing this, he hugged his father and cried. "Dad! We already lost mom… It's not fair you have to go as well!" Max said.

"I know… And I'm sorry, tell your sister Kai-Re, that I will always love her." Tyranus said as he flew the saucer the rest of the way, once he was within range of the Zoah Colony, he got off on a floating rock and knew that the Zoah would likely see him soon.

Max waved goodbye to his father, and headed back for his home and never looked back. Later that night he'd tell his sister what had happened, and she cried upon hearing this and Max comforted his sister and would be a good brother, and stay close to her whenever he could. For he knew that with the way things were going, it was now just them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Shade before the light

Year 3234 Mobius Time

Max had spent most of his free time over the years helping out his sister, since the day their father was exiled from the Dark Legion colony in the Twilight Cage. He led many raid missions over the years for teleportation technologies, and usually had minor success due to the strength of the enemy forces, or something leading to the destruction of a teleport, most of his men were blamed for the loss of technology and would be exiled or damaged and given new limbs by Kragok as a means of improving the troops abilities. It took weeks to months for each mission to be planned, Grandmaster Kragok recently learned from his spies that a massive teleporter generator was being shipped from the Kron colony, it had been under construction for quite some time now and this generator would go a long way in Moritori Rex's plans for the Dark Legion to escape from the Twilight Cage.

Max had spent a long time planning for this one mission, he was informed that there would be a very lethal warrior in this mission escorting the generator, "according to our spies, the Nocturne Clan warrior known as Procurator Shade, she is the leader of all of Lord Ix's forces. Which gives an idea of how serious this mission is, I'd join you but we can't risk losing another Grandmaster within a short amount of time since my father died." Grandmaster Kragok said, he then pointed to his left, "So I'm sending in Kommissar Lien-Da alongside you Commander Max, you both will be great in the field for this mission." Grandmaster Kragok said.

"Apart from getting in, and trying to get this generator guarded by Procurator Shade, what else do we need to be aware of in this mission?" one of the Dark Legionnaires asked.

"If you fail, then dying on the mission would be a far better fate. You're all dismissed!" Kragok said as he snapped his clawed hand close.

Max got his team ready, he realized that the troop who asked was Julie-Su, the younger half-sister of Lien-Da and Kragok. Max remembered the promise he made to Luger, the father of the three from so many years ago, (I'll keep your daughters safe Luger.) Max thought to himself as he got ready. Soon the Dark Legion went, for their mission.

While they traveled Max went over the plant, "the plan is a two way plan. Team Flame will be led by Lien-Da, they will get the attention of the Nocturne Clan forces and draw them away from the generator. I will lead Team Frost, using our recently developed ice beams, we can easily freeze the Kron Warriors and freeze Gizoids if any show up. I will carry the generator to the safety zone, where we will use our teleporters to send it back to the colony. We will take separate means of escape, and know that if you get captured, by Kragok's orders you're on your own." Max said as he went over the plan.

(I suppose that he's getting the generator for the glory? Either way, I understand that getting out of this forsaken dimension is more important than my rank. Someday soon, I will lead the legion.) Lien-Da thought to herself, "Do you think you can actually carry a whole generator?" Lien-Da asked.

"Even if my hands can't, I have special clamps to help. With both I will be able to do it." Max said. Soon the Dark Legion forces secretly arrived, their plan was about to begin. Team Flame took aim with one of their thermal disrupters, and fired a clear shot at a Nocturne ship blowing it up along with three Gizoids.

"There they are!" a Gizoid said.

"Where?!" another asked.

"Over there!" a third pointed out.

Soon laser and thermal fire was exchanged, Dark Legion forces and Nocturne Clan forces were clashing like never before, Kron forces were guarding the generator and some were moving away to assist the Nocturne, but they were frozen in place. Julie-Su did a great job hitting her marks, she froze more Kron than anyone else, the rock giants were truly not doing well, and even if they thawed out they would get wet with water which wasn't good with their body systems. Max quickly moved in to get the generator too the teleporters, but as he traveled he thought he heard Julie-Su fighting, he was compelled to turn but remembered his mission and headed for the teleporters and knew that Julie-Su could handle herself.

"I was hoping you Nocturne would be a little more challenging." Julie-Su said as she punched down a Nocturne troop, and then fired a shot at another one.

"We are, you just happen to have skills better than most of my warriors." A female Nocturne soldier said with her hands in fists, she rested them to the side while looking down at Julie-Su.

"Fancy armor, and it sounds like you're the only girl around here among these dumb men." Julie-Su said with her hood on.

"How dare you insult my men, and you shouldn't treat your own kind this way." The female soldier said.

"I personally don't care if I hurt my own kind or not, I'm just doing what this dumb legion wants me to do. I was born into them…. I'm just following order for now." Julie- Su said.

The warrior kneeled on one leg while looking down at Julie-Su from the rock she was on, "perhaps you can tell me why your colony has attacked us so many times? We've been generous by leaving you alone, and only attacking when you've made your raids for our technology, we could've easily invaded your home many times over and destroyed you all but we've left you alone. Mostly because you're echidnas, like us." The warrior said as she looked down at Julie-Su.

"You must be honestly dumb if you haven't figured it out, we're stealing your tech for ourselves so we can get out of this forsakenly dead dimension." Julie-Su said in a barked tone as she readied her laser to fire at the warrior.

But the warrior noticed and with great speed leaped into the air, and then landed in front of Julie-Su, she then heard Julie-Su move her laser to the front of the warrior's head. The warrior moved so fast that Julie-Su didn't notice her click a teleport belt, which sent the warrior behind Julie-Su and give her a back –kick. "You're good, but your speed needs work." The warrior said as she and Julie-Su got into hand to hand combat, Julie-Su was knocked out in a couple minutes by the warrior. "I am Procurator Shade the Echidna, if you're wondering." The warrior said as she looked down at Julie-Su.

Max used his cybernetic dreadlock in order to check on Julie-Su, he ordered his team to retreat after he got the generator to safety. He then ran faster than he had before, he fired several scatter shots from his blaster sending rocks into the air, this distracted Shade long enough for him to grab Julie-Su. Shade spotted him from a distance, and then teleported in front of him. "That's cheating!" he yelled.

"There's no such thing in war." Shade said as she kicked Max in his chin.

He went flying backwards, but then he got back up and engaged Shade in hand to hand combat, "I fail to understand Shade why you're fighting me." Max said as the two exchanged blows.

"Your capture will give us a prisoner to use to get the generator back." Shade said.

"I'm afraid you're greatly mistaken Shade, Kragok would rather let us rot before mounting a rescue." Max said as he was dodging a fist.

"Kragok? Luger's son has been leading the legion?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would've known this by now. I mean you Nocturne echidnas have the advanced gear, it makes the Zoah weapon used on Luger pathetic." Max was clueless on why he made that comment, it was just random and not like him to mention such things.

"The Zoah never attacked Luger, in fact they held respect for him as did all others in the Twilight Cage." Shade said.

"What are you talking about?" Max said, but he kept his focus.

Shade teleported away from him, "all I know personally is that one of your own assassinated Grandmaster Luger months before he made peace talks with the Nocturne Clan." Shade said, she then left.

Max was puzzled by this, but he made his escape carrying Julie-Su, when he reached his saucer he sat alongside Lien-Da. "Lien-Da….. How are you?" he said on the trip back.

"Good as to be expected." She said while rolling her eyeballs.

Max then said, "Procurator Shade claimed that one of our own killed Luger and not the Zoah." Max said.

Lien-Da didn't say a word, but then she whispered. "If I told you the truth after we leave the Twilight Cage, will you never tell anyone?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Then wait until that day comes, for now it's time for your glory." Lien-Da said bitterly as the teams returned to their home. Max gave most of the credit for the mission success to Lien-Da which surprised her, and Grandmaster Kragok was more than pleased with the generator. For in just a few more days, it would be time to begin the work needed to return to Mobius Prime.

Meanwhile at the Nocturne Thrown Room

"I am deeply sorry to report Lord Ix, that the Dark Legion has gotten the massive generator meant to move the colony to Mobius Prime." Shade said as she kneeled and kept her eyes closed.

Lord Imperator Ix turned to face Shade, "this isn't completely bad news. The Dark Legion fools took the bait." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

"I've been aware that most of the technology that the Dark Legion stole from us is teleporter technologies. And given the unique nature of how they ended up here, I believed if given that chance and right amount of technology they could make it back to Mobius Prime. Once they do this, we will follow the hole they'll make in reality and use it to further our plans to make our return." Lord Ix said.

"You mean that you were letting them progress so they would escape first?" Shade asked.

"I think of it as killing two Babylonians with one stone, we let them go in, weaken themselves and the natives, and with the barriers between dimensions weakened we will make our way back to our rightful home." Lord Ix said with a sinister grin hidden under his mask.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Happy Homecoming Max

Year 3234 Mobius time

The Dark Legion had recently finished their lifelong mission to find a way back to their former home on Mobius Prime, thanks to a mission led by Commander Max, with assistance from Kommissar Lien-Da and the strong soldier Julie-Su and brave troops, a teleporter generator of great size was stolen from the Nocturne Clan. With this generator, Grandmaster Kragok would work on a means of teleporting the entire Dark Legion out of the Twilight Cage and back into the Mobius Prime Zone. But come the day they were ready for a test, Grandmaster Kragok gave a speech, "denizens of the Dark Legion! I Grandmaster Kragok have finally acquired a massive teleporter generator, which when used will enable us to return to our home on Mobius Prime. Once we have returned, we will claim Angel Island for ourselves! And then we will force all other races to submit to Echidna superiority! All others of our brethren shall follow me, and join our ranks! Or they shall join all of the other lesser beings on our planet!" Grandmaster Kragok said, but before he could continue, it felt like an earth shake happened on their planetoid in the Twilight Cage, "what is going on?!" he demanded to know.

One of the science officers came running to Grandmaster Kragok, "sir! We've detected a massive shift in the fabric of the dimensions in our sector of the Twilight Cage!" the science officer said.

"What does this mean?!" Kragok asked.

"It means that something has happened either on Mobius Prime, or one of the nearby Zones and is effecting all of us." The science officer said as his right leg and left arm were starting to phase in and out of reality.

Grandmaster Kragok used his eye to survey the colony, he noticed that all over the Dark Legion and their technologies and those they were close to for a long time were dimensionally phasing in and out of reality. "Yes! Soon we'll be free from this nightmare prison! Today is the day that the Dark Legion returns!" he shouted loudly for all to hear.

Max noticed that his body was phasing in and out of reality, he quickly ran back to his home in order to get to Kai-Re, his sister. "Kai-Re! Kai-Re!" he shouted as he ran in to his house.

"Max! What's going on?" she asked as she noticed that their bodies were phasing in and out of reality.

"I think that Grandmaster Kragok activated the generator, we're going to Mobius Prime." He said.

"…..Max…. I don't think that the exiles will come with us." Kai-Re said to Max.

"I have a feeling that you're right… But regardless, let's hood up and get ready, for conquest is coming." He said as they put their hoods and grabbed what they could, Max put on his special utility belt which held all his needed laser gun upgrades, and a picture of his family and Grandmaster Luger's families.

Soon all at once the entire Dark Legion appeared on Angel Island, it was hard to believe, for they didn't even use their generator. But still they were able to get home, finally after all this time the Dark Legion returned to Mobius Prime.

Meanwhile back in the Twilight Cage

The Nocturnus Clan of Echidnas, all arrived to the now abandoned Dark Legion colony. "They're all gone, every single Dark Legion member is gone." One of the Nocturne Scouts reported to Procurator Shade.

"And they didn't even use the teleporter generator." Another scout said.

Shade took a moment to think, she then walked over to the controls on the generator, "it looks like the barriers between dimensions has been damaged somehow. And this damage can help us get the generator online." Shade said.

"What are, our orders?" a scout asked.

"As soon as we can get this generator online, we're going back to Nocturne and Lord Ix shall be informed of this discovery. Given how time works differently between dimensions, we must not waste any time at all." Procurator Shade ordered as she and her team got to work right away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I choose my path now…

Year 3234

When the Dark Legion returned to Mobius Prime, it was anything but a warm welcome. They faced resistance from Knuckles and Team Chaotix, but in that time Kommissar Lien-Da was mostly on the sidelines, and Commander Max was able to get her alone so they could talk on what Procurator Shade meant by what she said. "I've waited a fair amount of time since we returned to Mobius Prime, and now Kommissar Lien-Da. I ask as both a Commander of the Dark Legion, and as an old friend….. What did Procurator Shade, mean when she said that one of our own killed Grandmaster Luger?" Max asked.

Lien-Da moved her eyes to the left, and then the right, and she answered. "Since you're the only man I trust, I'll tell you. Long ago after Julie-Su was born, my brother Kragok and me saw it was clear our father no longer cared for us. And that he was willing to put mother's death on the side for some new fling, I was so blinded by rage that I was willing to do anything to get rid of Mari-Su and mistreat my half-sister. I sent Mari-Su into the void of the Twilight Cage, she fell so far that I was sure she'd die." She said as she was remembering the actions she did, and had never told anyone except Kragok about. "Then Kragok and I thought that our father was weak, Moritori-Rex encouraged us to take control of the legion for ourselves, and that's exactly what we did…. More or less…." It was clear she was angered thinking of what was coming next, "…Kragok made an experimental weapon that would've made it seem like a Zoah Brute had killed Luger, but the truth was he made the weapon all by himself! I trusted him far too much, then came that night in one of our warehouses just at the edge of the colony…. I fired the weapon, I was so blinded with rage and anger and the desire to get revenge on him, and I was blind to any consequences that would've followed….." Lien-Da paused.

Max was at a loss of words, but he said. "You mean that….. That weapon you fired…. It's what put you into the hospital?!" Max asked.

"Yes…. But the weirdest part of it all… Was the fact the there was no trace of Luger left to prove it was a Zoah, only the blast mark was proof…. And because of that whole thing I'm stuck as Kommissar." She said as she slammed her firsts on a table several times.

Max didn't know what to say, he was overwhelmed with what he heard, Grandmaster Luger was actual killed by Lien-Da one of the few people he trusted and promised Luger that he'd look after. Max just had to leave Lien-Da's presence, he went home and Lien-Da allowed him to go to his home that was a tent with his sister.

After several hours, Max spent his time to research the changes in the past few centuries since the Dark Legion vanished from Mobius Prime, he learned about the United Federation and knew that it would be an ideal place for Kai-Re to live. That night he got a Dark Legion Saucer ready, and without anyone else knowing he snuck his sister on to it, "Kai-Re, you need to fly this saucer to the United Federation. I programmed it to head for a city called Apotos, it's located in modern Italy and is a simple quiet place." Max said as he finished loading the saucer.

"But Max…. Just leaving the Dark Legion like this isn't right… And the resistance probably has informed people about us…" Kai-Re said.

"You will be safe! And as for me…. I have to choose my own path… We were born into the Dark Legion, and Grandmaster Kragok forced us all to do as he wills. You must leave, and don't worry. As soon as things settle down I will come and check on you." Max said as he activated the autopilot.

"Take care Max… I love you my precious brother." Kai-Re said as she waved goodbye.

Max waved goodbye, Kai-Re and her saucer disappeared into the darkness of the night on Angel Island. Max would later tell Gae-Na that he cares very much for her, and wished that they could've spent more time together, later on Max discarded his robe, he choose to leave the Dark Legion, and within a day after he left Julie-Su decided to leave. Max watched her from afar for a bit, as he watched her and her encounters with Team Chaotix he thought to himself, (Knuckles is the strongest echidna around…. And even though she was in the legion Team Chaotix has accepted her as one of their own… Well most of them.) He thought to himself as he noticed Vector the Crocodile didn't really like Julie-Su too much. (I guess that I don't have to worry about protecting Julie-Su anymore… Luger… I can't look after your son after what he's done… And Lien-Da…. I'm sorry, but I have to leave…. For now I'm on my own…) he thought to himself as he ran far from the Dark Legion base.

Later on Max would find himself in the Sandopolis Zone, and would explore one of the more unusual of its ruins, and be reunited with a friend from a time that everyone else forgot except for him.

The End of the origins, and the start of the Adventures!


End file.
